No Homo
by dashi.schwarzung
Summary: ¿Homo? Por supuesto que no, nadie podría decir que el gran Aomine Daiki sería homo...Y qué decir de Kagami Taiga, quien jamás imaginó que el 'no homo' acabaría de esa forma. (AoKaga)


Éste fanfic se me ocurrió cuando me topé con una secuencia de imágenes JeanXMarco en Facebook y dije.."¿Por qué no?" XD así que de ahí me inspiré para éste fanfic, no es muy largo, a lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero creo que la idea se escribió por sí sola.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**….::::No Homo::::….**

**…::::…**

**..:::..**

**.::.**

**.:.**

.

Cursaban del segundo año de preparatoria, había quedado atrás la Winter Cup, en el que el equipo de Seirin había ganado el campeonato ante Rakuzan. Había pasado también el torneo Interescolar, el tercer torneo oficial en el que Kagami había jugado contra Aomine; había sido un juego muy parejo, pues Tōō ya no contaba con Susa e Imayoshi, y reemplazar a esos dos jugadores había sido muy difícil para el entrenador y para Momoi. A diferencia de Seirin, que aún jugaba con las mismas personas que habían ganado la Winter Cup.

En aquel partido, nuevamente fue Aomine quien entró en la zona primero, y fue justo para detener a Kagami e impedir que éste hiciera una clavada; sin embargo a Kagami le tomó más tiempo entrar a la zona pero lo hizo finalmente.

El marcador final de ese partido había quedado 98 - 102 y el ganador nuevamente fue el equipo de Seirin, quienes mejoraban cada vez más gracias a su juego en equipo.

.

Ambos hacían lo posible por jugar casi todas las tardes después de su entrenamiento. Cabía decir que Kagami nunca faltaba a sus entrenamientos (o tendría que ser castigado severamente por Riko) a diferencia de Aomine, a quien seguía sin importarle las prácticas y muchas veces prefería no asistir a éstas.

Para Aomine no había rival igual a Kagami, él era el único rival reconocido por el moreno quien lo hacía jugar con lo mejor que tenía, pues nadie más aparte del as de Seirin lo hacía jugar de la misma manera.

.

Era un día nublado, en el que ambos se dirigían hacia el departamento de Kagami para comer. Fue en ese entonces que … sin previo aviso, el moreno tomó la mano del pelirrojo entre la suya, enredando sus dedos con los del otro. A Kagami no le importó mucho ese hecho, pues la mano de Aomine se sentía muy bien sobre la suya, aunque sí le pareció extraño, pues el moreno se mostraba tranquilo, como si hubiera hecho eso por mucho tiempo, con decir que durante todo el trayecto hacia el departamento de Kagami siguieron tomados de la mano, sin importarles todas las miradas de personas extrañas sobre ellos.

Llegaron al departamento de Kagami y fue donde soltaron sus manos.

_"¿Qué demonios había sido eso?"_ se preguntaron inmediatamente, aunque debían admitir que se había sentido bien.

_"Fue un error, aquello nunca pasó_". Se dijeron a sí mismos y pensaron que absolutamente no había sido algo intencional. Así que trataron de olvidar el asunto y ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto, así seguramente todo se olvidaría.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

El primer beso había sido 'un mismo accidente' igual que lo fue el accidente de tomarse las manos.

Estaban jugando como siempre basquetbol, aquello eran un cuento de nunca acabar. Ambos chicos habían jugado por casi una hora sin descanso, y parecía que ninguno quería decir 'estoy cansado', eran tan obstinados que ninguno quería ser el primero en rendirse por ese día, pero sus movimientos cada vez eran más lentos y pesados.

Kagami rebotó el balón, tratando de imaginar la forma de pasar la defensa del moreno y encestar, sin embargo no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que simplemente se dejaría llevar y trataría de burlar al as de Tōō a su manera. En un movimiento rápido Kagami cambio su dribleo y pasó al lado de un Aomine que al parpadear perdió de vista al pelirrojo, cuando se dio cuenta, este último estaba a punto de brincar para encestar, y Aomine claro que no lo dejaría terminar aquella clavada.

Kagami hizo uno de sus típicos mega saltos y con el balón en su mano estuvo a punto de hacer una clavada cuando sus ojos encontraron enfrente de él a Aomine, quien con los brazos estirados trataba de tapar el tiro del pelirrojo, pero en su intento por hacerlo chocó contra del cuerpo de Kagami e inevitablemente los dos chicos cayeron al piso.

Aomine yacía sobre el piso de concreto, con la espalda sobre el suelo, mientras Kagami se encontraba sobre él, por un momento el pelirrojo había quedado con la mente en blanco por lo ocurrido; su rostro descansó por unos segundos sobre el pecho del moreno. Por fin volvió a la realidad y levantó un poco su rostro, para encontrarse con unos ojos zafiro que lo miraban extrañamente.

.

El rostro de Kagami se encontraba a sólo unos milímetros de distancia del moreno, ambos se miraron por unos cuantos segundos y permanecieron estáticos, hasta que fue el pelirrojo quien acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios, en un beso inocente, en el que a ambos les gustó sentir la respiración del otro y la suavidad de los labios ajenos.

.

Después de casi 10 segundos de permanecer con los labios pegados, Kagami se separó y se incorporó un poco.

_"¡Por supuesto que aquello no había sido un beso!"_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo _"¿Quién en su sano juicio llama a eso un beso?"_

Obvio que se habían dejado llevar por el momento, ni siquiera sentían nada el uno por el otro, nada más que una sana rivalidad que empezaba, muy lentamente, a convertirse en amistad.

Kagami se incorporó hasta levantarse, y maldijo a Aomine un par de veces, antes de dar media vuelta y salir rápidamente de ese lugar. Aomine le gritó una que otra ofensa antes de que el pelirrojo desapareciera de su vista y también se fue de allí, tomando el camino contrario.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

La primera vez que los dos tuvieron sexo fue 'un error rotundo'.

Es decir… ¿Aomine homo? ¡Claro que no! A la estrella de Tōō por supuesto que le encantaban las mujeres, y más las chicas de grandes pechos, jamás se había fijado en un chico, y mucho menos había tenido deseos sexuales por otro hombre.

Kagami realmente no había tenido algún tipo de sentimientos por una persona, excepto por una chica que había conocido en E. U., pero él era aún un niño, así que tal vez eso no contaba.

.

Ambos chicos se encontraban nuevamente en el departamento de Kagami, habían comprado tres botellas de vodka, pues necesitaban desahogarse, ya que en el segundo torneo de la Winter Cup que habían jugado no les había ido nada bien, ya que el equipo de Tōō había perdido nuevamente a manos de Seirin, y Seirin había perdido ésta vez a manos de Rakuzan, quienes habían demostrado su autoridad y habían ganado el torneo, dando revancha al equipo de Kagami por el anterior torneo de invierno.

.

No era de extrañarse de que en la tienda de licores les vendieran las botellas de vodka, pues ellos claro que no se veían como chicos de menor edad, y mucho menos por su altura, así que fue fácil para ellos conseguir aquellas bebidas. Y claro, el típico truco de Aomine acerca de guiñarle el ojo y decirle una que otra palabra linda a la chica encargada de la tienda, había hecho aquella labor aún más fácil.

.

Y sin más, se dispusieron a beber, para olvidar las penas del campeonato que hacía dos días había terminado.

Ninguno de ellos dos había imaginado que se emborracharían, pero no lo suficiente como para perder el conocimiento. Claro que estaban conscientes y besándose en el sillón, mientras Kagami se encontraba sentado sobre Aomine y gemía audiblemente mientras él mismo se penetraba con el miembro de Aomine, en el momento en el que las manos del moreno se situaban en su cadera, simplemente guiando los movimientos del pelirrojo, quien no podía apartar la vista del rostro de placer del jugador estrella de Tōō.

.

Claro que no querían recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pues amos se despertaron desnudos en la cama, Kagami rodeando el cuerpo del moreno con su brazo, mientras notaba cómo un líquido blanco salía de su trasero, y Aomine despertó notando ese mismo líquido sobre su abdomen.

.

No… claro que no habían tenido sexo consensual. ¡Claro que no! Pues aquello había sido culpa entera del alcohol, ese maldito alcohol.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

La segunda vez que lo hicieron había sido otro 'accidente' como ellos lo llamaron.

Se encontraban, como ya era costumbre, en el departamento del pelirrojo, quien estaba ayudando al moreno con su proyecto para la clase de inglés, no era de extrañarse que Aomine pronunciara muchas palabras incorrectamente, y Kagami no podía evitar burlarse unas cuantas veces del moreno por su tan mala pronunciación.

.

Sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera entender por qué, la temperatura subió, y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, Kagami se encontraba de rodillas frente al sillón, dándole placer a Aomine por medio de su boca, succionando y lamiendo el miembro del moreno, quien se mordía el labio ante las sensaciones que el pelirrojo le hacía sentir.

.

"_Demonios" _Blasfemó Kagami dentro de su mente, es decir… ni siquiera le gustaba Aomine, entonces… ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo sexo oral?

Trataba de pensar en algo más, tal vez pensar en alguna chica que le gustara, pero finalmente no tuvo éxito, pues cuando trataba de pensar en alguien más la única persona que abundaba su mente era Aomine, AomineAomineAomine en todas partes de su mente.

"_Maldición" _¡No! Claro que no era un homo.

.

Aomine sin en cambio no dudaba de su sexualidad. ¿Homo? No… por supuesto que no. Esa palabra ni siquiera estaba en su vocabulario, ni siquiera por el simple hecho de que Kagami lo estuviera haciendo ver estrellas simplemente con su boca, ni el sentir la lengua del pelirrojo recorrer toda la longitud de su miembro, ni mucho menos el hecho de que el as de Seirin estuviera prácticamente tragando su pene y metiéndolo de lleno hasta su garganta, ni siquiera era el hecho de que después de haber alcanzado su clímax, él mismo se situara entre las piernas de Kagami y engullera su pene erecto, hasta hacerlo terminar dentro de su boca. Claro que todo aquello no lo hacía homo.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

La cuarta vez que lo hicieron fue especial. ¡Por fin!

.

En el cuarto simplemente se escuchaba el sonido del chirrido de la cama, mientras que poco a poco los gemidos iban acrecentando en volumen.

La cortina estaba cerrada, evitando así que la luz pudiera penetrar en el lugar, el cuerpo de ambos chicos estaban perlados en sudor, mientras Aomine se encontraba justo arriba del pelirrojo, jadeando levemente ante sus propios movimientos.

.

-Daiki…- Susurraba entre gemidos, mientras sus manos se apoderaban gentilmente de la ancha espalda del moreno, quien embestía lentamente dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo, gozando de aquella cavidad estrecha que lo recibía gustosamente.

-Eres sólo mío…- Musitó muy cerca del oído del otro, mientras levemente mordía la piel expuesta, sin dejar marcas, pues obviamente que aquello era muy mal visto en atletas como ellos.

.

Kagami sólo podía gemir al sentir cómo las embestidas de Aomine iban subiendo en intensidad y fuerza.

En ese punto, el moreno sabía exactamente qué besar, qué tocar, qué besar y qué lamer para volver loco a su amante; y Kagami claro que estaba encantado por ello, y se lo dejaba saber al peliazul mediante sus gemidos y jadeos, que cada vez eran más sonoros y fuertes.

Aomine tocó aquél punto dentro de Kagami que lo volvía loco y el pelirrojo empezó a gritar el nombre del otro, incitándolo a seguir con esos movimientos tan placenteros que lo hacían ver estrellas.

Sintió las uñas del pelirrojo enterrarse en la piel de su espalda, y sin entender por qué, aquello lo excitó con demasía.

Kagami sintió que no duraría más, y simplemente se dejó llevar por las emociones. Unos golpes más en su 'punto dulce' hicieron que el pelirrojo terminara en un orgasmo sobre su propio abdomen, y sus contracciones incitaron a Aomine a hacer lo mismo, y sin demora, el moreno se entregó al placer de aquel orgasmo que sólo podía alcanzar con Kagami y dejó su esencia dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo del moreno prácticamente se desplomaba sobre él, y sin pensarlo, Kagami lo envolvió en un abrazo tierno, en el momento en el que ambos trataban de normalizar su respiración.

.

Aomine se incorporó sólo un poco, para enfocar sus orbes en el pelirrojo, quien permanecía con aquella mirada tierna, con los labios rojos y aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas… una visión tan divina ante los ojos de Aomine…

Entonces en ese momento se dio cuenta… "¿_Homo? Bueno, tal vez sólo un poco."_

_. _

-Kagami…- Ésta vez se recostó junto al pelirrojo, mientras éste lo miraba con la pregunta en los ojos –Creo que… me gustas…- Dijo finalmente, por fin sin aquél '_No homo' _en su cabeza.

Kagami lo miró por lo que habían parecido minutos, cuando en realidad sólo habían sido algunos segundos, dejó escapar de su boca un pequeño suspiro y miró los ojos azules de Aomine.

-Sí… creo que sé a qué te refieres – Mostró una mirada tierna y una muy pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –Creo que también me gustas.-

.

Y bueno… parece que ambos al fin habían entendido que…'_Sí homo'._

_. _

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

XD jajajaja no sé qué onda con éste fic… y supongo que existirán algunos casos similares, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic, a pesar de que no tiene nada cómico ni humorístico… pero bueno.

Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus reviews y comentarios, no sólo en éste, sino en mis otros escritos. Gracias por leer y por comentar! 3 3


End file.
